Wecome to Aokigahara
by zeh' cup CakE
Summary: SDK version moderne! Tout nos amis se retrouvent au 21ième siècle, tous dans la même classes. On reprend les clichés des téléroman pour ado… et c’est ça que ça donne! Voir à l'intérieur pour les Warning
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Welcome to Aokigahara.  
**Auteur:** Hotashin  
**Rating: **T (voir _Warning_)  
**Disclaimer:** _Samurai Deeper Kyo_ et les personnages sont la propriété d'Akimine Kamijyo. Rien ne m'appartiens, sauf peut-être l'histoire… oO Et je ne touche aucun profit :(  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, Pédophilie, Viol, probablement Lemon… tout ça plus tard (ou presque)  
**Résumé :** SDK version moderne! Tout nos amis se retrouvent au 21ième siècle, tous dans la même classes (on se demande pourquoi, en fait, puisqu'ils de très grosses différences d'âge oO). On reprend les clichés des téléroman pour ado… et c'est ça que ça donne!  
**Note :** Ce chapitre-ci n'est que le premier… rien d'important se passe… c'est plus pour faire un peu connaissance avec les personnages… Voilà ! n.n

-------o-------

-S'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi…

C'était la première journée d'école, le premier cours de la journée, et personne n'écoutait, comme de raison. L'Ex Roi Rouge –comme les élèves avaient surnommé leur directeur- se tenait à l'avant de la classe, ses gros cul-de-bouteilles sur le nez, essayant de raisonner les élèves, mais en vain. Il soupira, découragé. Habituellement, il avait le tour avec ses étudiants, mais cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait vraiment pas.

Il allait renoncer, lorsqu'un homme entra dans la classe, faisant taire tout élève. Il n'était pas très grand, mais sa petitesse n'enlevait rien à son charme. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient élégamment sur les épaules, contrastant parfaitement avec l'azur de ses yeux. Ses hanches étaient plutôt prononcées pour un homme, et on devinait sous sa chemise son corps non loin parfait, subtilement musclé, n'abîmant en rien son côté efféminé.

-Vous avez un problème, Monsieur le directeur? demanda-t-il de sa voix féminine, affichant un magnifique sourire amusé.

-Ah, Professeur Sanada…

Il se racla la gorge, puis, se tournant vers la classe soudainement devenue silencieuse, il déclara :

-Voici votre nouveau professeur, Monsieur Yukimura Sanada.

Celui-ci observa ses élèves puis sourit.

-Ça promet d'être une belle année, fit-il en riant.

N'ayant plus rien d'autre à ajouter, l'Ex Roi Rouge s'exclama :

-Bon et bien… je vais vous laissez faire plus ample connaissances…

Il s'approcha du professeur et lui murmura :

-De nouveaux élèves d'une autre école viendrons se rajouter au groupe cet après-midi, alors… ne soyez pas surpris si jamais vous avez une dizaine d'élèves en plus au prochain cours…

-Pas de problèmes.

Puis le bigleux quitta la classe, laissant les écoliers avec leur nouvel enseignant.

Celui-ci commença alors à discuter avec certains élèves, répondant à leurs questions, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Shinrei l'étudiait en silence de sa place. Bien qu'étant un bon élève studieux, il prenait toujours la place du fond, près de la fenêtre, et du même coup, près de son cher demi-frère adoré…

-Pfff… je voit pas pourquoi elles agissent comme ça avec lui, soupira celui-ci, remarquant l'agitation qui courait parmi les jeunes filles de la classe, hystériques à l'idée de passé l'année en compagnie d'un professeur aussi mignon.

Shinrei se retourna automatiquement vers Luciole, les sourcils froncés.

-De quoi tu parles? Tu vas être le premier à coucher avec!

-Je sais! C'est pour ça que je dis ça, cher grand frère… elles perdent leur temps, c'est tout.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel d'un geste profondément découragé, alors Saisei et Saishi, les deux chiennes de poches du blond, s'agitaient à ses cotés.

-Oh, Lulu! Est-ce qu'on pourra venir nous aussi? demanda Saishi.

-S'il te plaît! rajouta l'autre, le regard frôlant le chibi.

Le cadet feignit la réflexion puis répondit :

-On verra en temps et lieux.

-D'accord! répondirent-elles à l'unisson, persuadées que c'était presque un « oui » assuré –même si le regard de Luciole en affirmait le contraire-.

Shinrei soupira.

-T'es vraiment con, _Lucy_...

-Oh, arrête! Tu dis seulement ça parce que t'es jaloux!

-Moi? Jaloux de _toi_! Et de quoi? répliqua Shinrei au pif.

Luciole afficha un sourire malicieux.

-Parce que _moi_, j'ai coucher avec pleiiiin de monde… alors que _toi_… (Il pris un air dédaigneux) t'es pas vierge, mais c'est pas loin de ça, hen…

Réplique qui lui mérita un regard noir de la part de son demi-frère.

-Tu peux garder ma vie privée en dehors de ça?

-Oh… mais il est fâché le petit Shinrei… rétorqua Saishi.

-Je crois que Lulu l'a cassé! ajouta Saisei.

Luciole déposa ses indexes sur sa langue et en superposa un sur l'indexe de Saisei et l'autre sur celui de Saishi, imitant le son d'une cigarette que l'on éteint (NDA : copyright _White Chicks_), souriant malicieusement.

-_Sssss…_

-N'importe quoi… soupira Shinrei, retournant à la contemplation de la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur.

-o-

Troisième et avant-dernier cours de la journée, le cours de français juste avant le dîné s'étant bien passé. Le professeur Fubuki leur avait débité pendant une bonne partie de la classe les règlements de l'école, comme le directeur l'avait demandé à l'intercom.

Enfin, tout était que Shinrei était assis dans le fond de sa classe d'anglais, écoutant d'une oreille distraite sa plantureuse professeur, Miss Okuni, qui blablatait à propos des règles de la classe.

Puis, soudain, son ton changea légèrement, quémandant l'attention de ses élèves. Shinrei obéit donc.

-_Okay, class! We'll now meet our news students! They're from different school, so… (1)_

Elle se tourna vers la porte, en même temps que plusieurs élèves.

-_You can enter guys! Don't be shy! (2)_

Les dix nouveaux entrèrent un à la suite de l'autre, certain d'une démarche nonchalante, assurée ou timide. Ils allèrent se placer à l'avant de la classe, où la professeure les avait convoqués. Elle les questionna rapidement sur leur nom, leur ancienne école, leurs âges…

Le premier, Kyo, venait de Edo et avait 28 ans. Il était assez grand, avait de longs et sombres cheveux rouges sang lui tombant un peu plus bas que le milieu du dos et des yeux de la même couleur, plus éclatante cependant.

Il était tout de suite suivit par Kyoshiro Mibu, 20 ans, aussi un ancien étudiant à Edo. Il ressemblait un peu à Kyo du visage, mais ses yeux étaient noirs et ses cheveux courts, noir. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise d'être ici, tout comme la petite Yuya Shiina.

Elle était blonde, avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle ne devait pas mesurer plus de 160 centimètres (NDA : en fait, elle mesure 158 cm ;) ), pas très grande pour ses 16 ans.

Elle était la plus jeune après Sasuke Sarutobi, un garçon de 12 ans. Il semblait vouloir prendre une attitude nonchalante, jouant tranquillement avec son bilboquet, accoté contre le bureau de la professeure.

Ensuite venait Mahiro, ancienne élève d'Iga, 19 ans. Elle portait une jupe courte et un t-shirt décolleté par-dessus un chandail en résille, laissant découvrir un tatouage d'araignée sur sa généreuse poitrine.

-_And you are?_ Demanda Okuni à un autre élève. (3)

-Akari, _Miss._

-_Euhm… okay. Can I ask you a question?_ Ajouta la professeure. (4)

_-Well… yeah. _(5)

_-You're… a boy or a girl? (6)_

Le/la dénommé(e) Akari lui lança un regard noir.

-_A girl, what do ya think!_ s'exclama-t-elle, désignant son buste d'un geste vague. (7)

-_Euh… yes, of course, but… (8)_

_-Listen, I'm a girl, okay? (9)_

_-Okay, okay…_

Elle se pencha sur son bureau, griffonna sur une feuille de papier, puis, s'adressant à Akari, lui dit :

-_I'll go see the director for that little mistake on the student's list… (10)_

_-I hope. ¬¬ (11)_

_-Yeah, yeah, don't worry. (12)_

Shinrei ria silencieusement de la situation. Il était vrai que l'apparence d'Akari pouvait être trompeuse. Elle était grande pour une femme, même de son âge (NDA : 24ans), ses hanches étaient à peine prononcées, et son visage aurait aussi bien pu appartenir à un homme qu'à une femme. Mais pourtant, ses longs cheveux roses attachés en queue-de-cheval et sa poitrine généreuse étaient bel et bien ceux d'une femme…

Mais il n'était pas le seul à trouver la situation comique. Akira, un autre nouveau, semblait avoir du mal à retenir son fou rire. Il n'était pas très grand (enfin, si, si on le comparais Luciole), mais Shinrei se dit que si ça en avait été le contraire, ça aurait été assez bizarre. Et derrière les mèches châtaines qui tombaient devant ses yeux, on voyait que ses yeux étaient fermés. Chose que la professeure précisa; il était aveugle.

Ensuite, c'était Hidetada Tokugawa –qui tenait à se faire appeler _Tigre Rouge_-, le fils du riche entrepreneur Ieyasu Tokugawa. Il abordait un sourire niais mais confiant, et ses cheveux rouge pâle étaient presque complètement couverts d'un foulard blanc à rayure rouge, semblables à celles d'un tigre.

Les deux derniers étaient Saizo Kirigakure et Kosuke Anayama, respectivement âgés de 22 et 28 ans. Celui-ci se donnait de faux airs confiant, ses longs cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'au milieux de son dos, couverts d'un bandana. _Elle,_ ressemblait étrangement beaucoup au professeur Sanada, les seins en prime. Ils venaient tout les deux de Kyoto.

-Wow… toute une année qui s'annonce pour nous… murmura sarcastiquement Luciole.

Shinrei se retourna vers son demi-frère, alors que les nouveaux regagnaient leurs places.

-Franchement, _Lucy_… tu pourrais…

-Hey, chéri… Arrêtes de m'appeler _Lucy_, d'accord?

-…peut-être commencer à t'intéresser aux autres, plutôt que ne te concentrer que sur ta petite personne, termina Shinrei, ignorant complètement l'intervention du blond.

-M'intéresser qu'à ma petite personne! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon amour? Je fais attention à toi aussi, puisque je t'avertis d'arrêter de m'appeler _Lucy_, sinon j'vais te tuer!

-Ouh, j'ai peur…

Luciole lui lança un regard noir, réussissant tant bien que mal à voiler son malaise qu'il avait ressenti alors qu'il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Saishi et Saisei se lancèrent des regards paniqués, essayant de trouver une réplique, mais en vain. Le blond se retourna vers l'avant de la classe.

-J'te déteste… fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à répondre.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi, _Lucy_.

-------o-------

Si vous ne comprenez pas l'anglais…

(1)O.K., classe! Nous allons maintenant rencontrer nos nouveaux étudiants! Ils viennent de différentes écoles, alors…

(2)Vous pouvez entrer, ne soyez pas gênés!

(3)Et tu es?

(4)Euhm… O.K. Je peux te poser une question?

(5)Ben… ouais.

(6)Tu es… un garçon ou une fille?

(7)Une fille, qu'es-ce que t'en penses!

(8)Euh… oui, bien sur, mais…

(9)Écoute, je suis une fille, O.K.?

(10)Je vais aller voir le directeur pour cette petite erreur sur la liste des élèves…

(12)J'espère.

(13)Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-------o-------

Fin! Et puis… review s'il vous plaît? Parce que… c'est difficile de continuer si on a pas de review, vous savez… looool :P

**Dans le prochain épisode :**

C'est l'arrivée en scène de Tokito et Kotaro! On commence à entrer dans l'histoire…


	2. RAR & Message

**RAR**

Bon, encore une fois, je risque de me faire deleter mon compte… mais 'm'en fiche mdr.

Fushicho : Hello! n.n Chat va? Loll ben euh… merci! n.n

Ellenia : …Gomen, la suite c'est pour plus tard n.n;;

Corenn : Ah? Tu m'aimes? Moi aussi je t'aime alors n.n lol Anyway! Pour le Kyo X Kyoshiro, c'est sûr! n.n Pis le Yukimura X Saizo, j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu pour Yukimura-san, mais 'vais faire tout mon possible pour le faire, t'inquiète! n.n

Enora BLACK : Eh bé j'm'excuse! n.n;; J'ai pas finit la suite encore… alors… Gomen n.n;;

Kammy Ivanov : Hello ma ch'tite Neko-chan d'amour! n.n mdr c'est pas grave si t'as oublier d'le lire mdr Ah! Pis Yuki est très modeste uu…. lol anyway! Merchiiii n.n moi 'ssi ne t'aime! n.n

Princesse d'Argent : Désolée, la suite c'est pas tout d'suite n.n;; Mais sinon, j'suis contente que t'aille aimer ! Même si moi personnellement je l'ai pas du tout aimer uu M'enfin! Merci beaucoup!

Law-chan : Yeah! Salut! Ben merci lol Pis euh… pas trop maltraiter Lucy? mdr c'est pas pour lui qui faut que tu t'inquiètes! Lucy c'est un gros méchant en fait… loll Anyway! La suite c'est pas pour tout d'suite, alors va falloir que t'attende! Cya, kissus n.n

demonloulou : Moi aussi 'n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Nyaaah! Gomen! J'ai pas la suite encore ! n.n;;

Meredith Ewan : Yo Sista, Yo sista, yo, yo, yo sista! mdr lol Ben euh, ouais, c'tait le but aussi mdr! Genre… ya comme 22 ans genre entre le plus vieux pis le plus jeune la… mdr Téka! J'te laisse parce que tu veux le pc au plus sacrant lol! Cya!

gwenaelle : Si la suite va bientôt venir? n.n ça doit… mais c'est pas tout d'suite lol Et j'suis contente que tu ailles trouvé ça intéressant lol Anyway! Pour les couples, j'aime mieux garder le suspense:P Alors Merci, et à bientôt!

* * *

**APPEL À LA POPULATION!**

Alors… Ceci est un message pour vous dire que je prends toutes vos demandes spéciales! n.n Que ce soit pour un couple que vous voulez voir, un personnage d'un autre mangas (pour ceci, allez vous référez à ma liste des mangas que j'ai lu (dans ma biographie) pour voir la disponibilité) que vous voudriez voir apparaître, ou même avoir votre OC en personnage figurant dans le fic! Ou… d'autres choses que j'y ai pas encore penser lol

Pourquoi je fais ça? Juste parce que j'ai envie que ça soit aussi un peu votre fic n.n

Alors, pour me faire vos demandes spéciales (aaah naaan T.T j'me sens comme dans l'émission! T.T) vous n'avez qu'à me dire dans une review que vous en avez une, puis de me laisser votre adresse e-mail pour que je puisse prendre votre commande! n.n C'est simple comme « kawaii » pis… vous pourrez faire ça tout au long du fic! Alors je les attends! n.n


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Welcome to Aokigahara.  
**Auteur: **Hotashin  
**Rating: **T (voir _Warning_)  
**Disclaimer:** _Samurai Deeper Kyo_ et les personnages sont la propriété d'Akimine Kamijyo. Rien ne m'appartiens, sauf peut-être l'histoire… oO Et je ne touche aucun profit :(  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Yuri, Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, Pédophilie, Viol, probablement Lemon… tout ça plus tard (ou presque)  
**Résumé :** SDK version moderne! Tout nos amis se retrouvent au 21ième siècle, tous dans la même classes (on se demande pourquoi, en fait, puisqu'ils de très grosses différences d'âge oO). On reprend les clichés des téléroman pour ado… et c'est ça que ça donne!  
**Note :** J'ai pris vos demandes en considération! Et… je vais essayer d'en réaliser le plus possible ! Maintenant,

-------o-------

-Eh merde! C'est pas possible…

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as Lulu? demanda Kotaro, qui s'assis aux côtés du blond.

-Ben…! T'as vu qui c'est notre prof' de théâtre!

-C'est…. Yuan, non? répondit-il, hésitant. J'voit pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça…

- ¬ ¬ Il m'énerve, c'est tout.

-C'était son prof' au primaire, c'est pour ça…

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers celui qui venait de se prononcer.

-Shinrei, dégage, cracha Luciole.

Celui-ci, confortement assis sur une chaise derrière eux, hocha la tête.

-Nan… j'me plait bien à t'entendre geindre comme ça.

Il ramena ses jambes vers lui et s'assis en indien.

-Où sont Saisei et Saishi? C'est bizarre de vous voir que tout les deux. D'habitude tu essaies de ne pas te retrouver seul avec Kotaro, pourtant.

Ce dernier baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

-C'est pas de tes affaires, Shinrei, lança Luciole. De tout façon, c'est pas vrai ce que tu dis. J'aime bien me retrouver seul avec Kotaro parfois…

-Oh, c'est sur… murmura l'aîné des deux frères.

Luciole lui lança un regard noir, de nouveau pris au dépourvu. Shinrei, lui, sourit.

-Pauvre Lucy… y'a pas Saishi et Saisei pour le défendre alors il se fait planter par son 'rand frère…

Le blond l'ignora royalement, fixant d'un air amusé un jeune garçon assis dans un coin du café.

-Waouh… matez-moi ça! s'exclama-t-il.

Kotaro et Shinrei se retournèrent tout les deux d'un air nonchalant vers la personne en question. Il était assis sur un sofa, lisant tranquillement une bande dessinée, des lunettes de lectures vert lime reposant sur son nez. Ses cheveux blond-vert lui tombaient un peu plus haut que sur les épaules, et il portait un chandail rose dont une des manches lui tombait sur le bras, dévoilant son épaule droite.

-Mignon, lança simplement l'aîné du blond.

Kotaro préféra rester silencieux.

-Je sais, c'est quand même pas pour rien que je l'ai _spotter_, idiot ¬¬

Shinrei lui lança un regard désespéré.

-M'enfin, va lui parler, Shinrei. T'es plus téteux que moi.

Ledit lèche-cul leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant, puis se leva. Enfin bon, lui aussi avait bien envie de faire connaissance avec lui. Il alla le voir, puis se pencha discrètement pour lire le titre de son livre.

-Je te dérange? dit-il.

Le garçon détacha ses yeux de son bouquin pour lever le regard vers son interlocuteur d'un air méfiant. Puis il referma son _Angel Sanctuary_, plaça ses lunettes sur sa tête et dit :

-Non, ça va, j'allais arrêter de toute façon.

-D'accord…

Il marqua une pose puis demanda :

-Je peux m'asseoir?

-Oui oui.

Il ramena ses jambes vers lui puis pris une gorgée de son cocktail, alors que le blanchâtre s'assoyait, commençant la discussion;

-Au fait, moi c'est Shinrei, sourit-il.

-Tokito, répondit-il tout simplement.

-Enchanté…

-Moi de même, Shinrei-san.

Celui-ci rit doucement.

-Tu peux oublier le « -san »…

-Comme tu veux.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Tokito observait la rue par la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière le divan, alors que Shinrei l'étudiant du regard.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens ici? demanda-t-il finalement au bout d'un moment. D'habitude c'est des clients habituels qui viennent et c'est la première fois que je te vois…

Le regard de sa nouvelle rencontre se perdit légèrement, semblant réfléchir, puis il dit :

-La première fois… Oui, on pourrait dire ça comme ça.

Un peu surpris par le ton de sa réponse, Shinrei fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Tokito ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant un silence planer sur eux deux.

-En fait… c'est la première fois en plusieurs années.

Il se recoucha sur le divan, les mains derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond.

-Ça a beaucoup changé, non?

Shinrei acquiesça.

-Ils ont fait de grosses rénovations l'année dernière. Mais… comment se fait-il que tu n'y ait pas retourné pendant toutes ces années?

-Mon père est tombé malade et on a dut déménager, répondit-il avec nonchalance.

-Et il va mieux maintenant?

Tokito afficha un sourire amusé.

-Du tout. Il agonise.

Il fouilla dans la poche de son large pantalon et en sortit une carte ornée du signe du Yin et du Yang, son sourire s'élargissant.

-Je ne vois qu'une chose qui l'attend…

Il lança la carte sur la table et retourna à la contemplation du plafond. Shinrei jeta un œil à la carte et remarque que c'était une carte de tarot, ornée du dessin d'un crâne humain et portait en dessous l'inscription « The Dead »

-Et… tu ne t'en fais pas plus que ça?

Tokito lui lança un regard noir, dégageant quelque chose de meurtrier.

-Les relations que j'ai envers mon père ne te regardent pas, lança-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Puis, ne laissant pas le temps à Shinrei de dire quoi que ce soit, il dit, d'un air joyeux :

-Enfin! Là n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation… tu vas à quelle école?

Un peu surpris de la saute d'humeur de sa nouvelle rencontre, Shinrei pris un certain laps de temps avant de répondre.

-À Aokigahara, dit-il finalement. Toi?

-Je suis aussi inscrit à Aokigahara, répondit-il d'un air nonchalant. Seulement, je ne commence que lundi.

-Comment ça?

-Disons que… J'avais des choses à régler.

Il se leva, pris son livre, puis lança :

-Enfin bon! On se reverra lundi, Shinrei.

Il se retourna puis, d'un geste de la main lancer par-dessus son épaule, il partit.

-Salut!

-o-

-Okuni… Sensei?

La plantureuse brune se retourna.

-Tu n'as pas à m'appeler « Sensei », voyons.

Elle sourit.

-À moins, bien sur, que tu ne m'aimes pas réellement.

La blonde rougit, pus glissa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre.

-Non… Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi, Yuya, je t'aime…

-------o-------

Hm hm hm… Un nouveau chapitre ennuyant de terminer…

Vous avez des idées pour le prochain chapitre? Lolll

Anyway! Review! Et j'ajoute que vous pouvez toujours me faire vos demandes!


End file.
